Prodigy child
by Goddess-Vampire
Summary: Harry gets a new family. What will the magical world think of a supersmart harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Prodigy child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess**_

_**AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an out line or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story.**_

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ**

In Little Whining, Surrey, England the morning was like any other. The air was clean, the dawn sky clear and the sun cheerful. For Petunia Dursley the day seemed to be a good one. That is till she opened the front door of her perfectly ordinary house to find her nephew on the front step with a letter. Petunia thought of her sister and her _freaky _ways with fear, because Petunia only wanted to be normal in every way and having a sister who was a _witch _just wasn't normal.

Petunia Dursley brought her nephew into the house before the neighbors saw him. She noticed the letter again and read it. It told her that the baby was named Harry Potter, his birthday was July 31. He is one year old. The letter went on to explain that late the night before the dark lord along with two of his most trusted death eaters had attacked the Potter family. The dark lord had killed James Potter as he tried to buy time for his wife and young son to escape but it was not to be. Lily too was killed as she protected her son with her body but when the dark lord turned his wand on the baby his curse rebounded upon its caster and the house they were in, destroying both. No one had ever survived the killing curse before; no one had ever survived after the dark lord had tried to kill them. For these reasons all through the wizarding world people were talking of Harry Potter, the boy-who- lived. The letter also informed her that they were to look after the boy as he would be safe from the remaining servants of the dark lord.

"Why did that stupid, _freaky _sister of mine have to go and get herself killed anyway? Well, _it _wasn't going to stay here no matter what the letter said; _it _could hurt our little Duddikens with _its _freakishness." Petunia told her husband, Vernon, when she showed him the baby and letter. "We will have to keep _it _for a few days though until the freaks stopped watching the house. After that though, we would have to find somewhere to dump _it_."

"Well Pet from what you have told me about those people if we send him to an orphanage or dump him somewhere then when they find out they will just bring him right back here," Vernon stated.

"True so how do we get rid of him because there is no way he is staying here," Petunia told him.

"Well, I will go into work today and you take care of him as if you are babysitting one of the neighbor children. Take him shopping and get him some outfits. Before you say anything Pet we want to make _Them _think we care for the freak and want him with us." Vernon told his wife as she was about to protest. "We need _Them _to think he will be cared for. Then we will take a vacation out of the country and take him with us. While I am at work I will check into getting a transfer to another branch of the company. While we are on vacation we will have movers take our stuff to a new house. We leave the freak in the other country and never come back here. That way they cannot find us to bring him back."

As Vernon finished explaining this Petunia started to truly smile. "I always knew I married a smart man."

**HBHBHB**

A week later Vernon's transfer to the German division of the company was approved. He took a weekend to go locate a home near work for them. When he got back to Little Whining Petunia had the housed packed up and travel bags ready for everyone.

"What country are we taking our vacation in dear?" Petunia asked her husband with a pointed look at Harry.

"I bought us tickets to American for tomorrow Pet. Tonight we go to a hotel near the airport, but first Heather is coming over to get that key so she can take care of things while we are away," Vernon told her making a point to use their Realtors first name.

"That's good dear," Petunia smiled.

**HBHBHBHB**

The plan landed in Washington DC and Vernon took all of them to a hotel. "Pet I am going to scout out the town and see about getting a rental car so that we can drive around. Why don't you order some food and make sure to feed the freak."

"Yes dear. I think I will write out a letter to put with him for when you find somewhere for him to go." She said.

"That's fine luv. Just make sure you stay close to the truth as possible so that they will know to watch out for other freaks." Vernon told her as he walked out the door.

Petunia ordered room service. When it arrived she gave each boy a bottle and sat down to write the letter.

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Hey Pet I rented a car. This can all be over tonight," Vernon greeted as he came into the room.

"That's great dear. Sit down, eat. Then you can take him," Petunia told him with relief in her voice. "Here is the note that will be left with him."

After reading the note Vernon said, "The truth in a way that a normal person would look after him. Good job Pet."

Vernon was driving through the streets looking for a good place to dump the boy where it would not be traced back to him and his family. A set of imposing wrought iron gates caught his eye, making him slow. A sign next to the gates proclaimed it to be an orphanage, perfect. Pulling the car up to the nearest parking bay he climbed out grabbing the blanket wrapped boy before approaching the orphanage. He placed the sleeping boy at the door then turned and strolled back to his car, whistling as he drove away from the place glad to never have to look at his only nephew ever again.

**HBHB**

**Time went on**

The orphanage was an old one and fairly run down as the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, refused to spend any more money on the brats than they had to. The only workers they had were the cook and nurse, who looked after the youngest children and made sure that the older ones did their chores. Mrs. Blake set up adoptions and took in the newcomers.

Nurse Jenny looked after the little ones and gave all the new kids a check up to start their files. Jenny was the first to notice the baby on the step the next morning. She brought him in and took him directly to Mrs. Blake. After he was processed and the police called Jenny took him to the nursery next her office. Jenny tried to get as many of the children adopted as possible. Taking care of Harry for the next few months Jenny realized that he needed to be adopted fast and not by just anyone. There was just something about Harry that set him apart from all the other boys and girls that had been through the orphanage. The owners noticed that too and the looks that they had been sending in the child's direction seemed to promise cruelty, making her even more desperate. So she set about contacting a friend of hers who might be willing or knew of someone who would be willing to adopt a child.

The answering machine picked up, "It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prodigy child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess**_

_**AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an out line or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Good Morning Sherriff." S.A.R.A.H. said. "You have two Messages."

"Good morning S.A.R.A.H." Jack said. "Play messages, please."

_Jack I need to meet with you tomorrow morning ASAP. We need to go over some of the supplies requests from your office. _Allison's voice was heard on the first message.

_Its Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or some one you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here. _the second message was someone he hadn't heard in awhile. He knew she would only call if she had nowhere else to turn to.

"S.A.R.A.H. did she sound upset to you?"

"Her vocals were uneven, and she did seem to be worried about something."

"Thanks S.A.R.A.H. I am going to meet with Allison and see if we have a family who wants to adopt a child. Door." Jack said as he walked to the door.

**Chapter **

**15 min later**

"Hello Jack," Allison greeted as he walked into her office.

"Morning Allison. What is the problem with the supplies?"

"4 office chairs, a desk, and 5 cots. Why so many?"

"Either Jo or I have lost an office chair for one reason or another every week, and trying to get them replaced is a big hassle so if we already have them on hand we wont have to go thru the hassle but once a month. Same for the cots. Plus Jo's desk was destroyed yesterday."

"OK then I will aprove this time."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"When I got up earlier there was a message from an old friend of mine. We met when I was stationed in DC. My whole team had to attend a first aid refresher course with some of the other government employees. Jenny was the teachers assistant. When the building went into lock down due to a bomb scare she was talking to my group. It was kind of nice to talk to someone on the outside without having to worry about security clearance. It was a shame that she left government work after the loss of her husband. She was a great asset the country. It didn't surprise anyone when she went to work in the orphanage her husband was raised in. I guess our loss is the children's gain. Any way during one of our resent conversations it came up that I work with some very unique people, and she joked that if she found out that one of her kids would fit in with us then she would call me. She is a nurse in the McGregor Orphanage just outside of Fairfax, Virginia. She said that she had a little boy who would fit in well with us, but the thing is she sounded kind of desperate. Like she feared for this child. She wouldn't call me unless she was out of options. Now I was wondering if there was anyone here that was looking to adopt a child."

"I will send out an email and find out. While I review the families I want you to go find out more about the child and if you think he would fit here then I will get the DOD to help get him here."

"Thanks Allison," Jack smiled as he left.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ**

Jack Carter drove through a set of imposing wrought iron gates to an estate that only could be described as an old mansion and fairly run down. Some of the children stopped whatever they were doing and stared after the car. Others were trying to run alongside it, waving excitedly at him.

He parked the car on a small parking lot right outside the big house. It didn't take long before a horde of children ran over to him, followed more reservedly by one of their care takers, a young woman in her older twenties. The children stopped a few steps away and let the woman approach the group alone while they whispered to each other and eyed the stranger curiously.

"Hi", the care taker said as she got closer and smiled brightly, holding out her hand. "I am Sarah, Nurse Jenny's Assistant. You must be Jack Carter?"

"Yes, I am," Jack said and took the offered hand in his.

"Well, Jenny asked me to show you to her office as soon as you got here, so if you please follow me, I'll take you to her." Jack followed her into the building to a room full of younger children. "Wait here I will go get Jenny."

Jack walked through the room soaking in the scene. Children ran laughing and screaming through the play room. They all looked so happy. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a boy sitting in the corner on his bed. He couldn't be much more than two years old. He was quietly playing with some blocks. He walked closer and immediately saw what had caught his attention. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Jack bent down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, my name is Jack, what's yours?"

The little boy looked at him and shrugged.

Jack smiled, "What is that your playing with?"

The little boy held out one of the blocks to him with his little hand.

"For me?" Jack smiled as the boy dropped the block in his hand.

He stood back up and the little boy looked up at him.

"Leave?" The little child asked with hurt in his voice.

Jack felt his heart breaking for the child in front of him. He shook his head. "No."

The child smiled and held out another block for him. For the first time Jack saw the lightening shaped scar gracing the top of the boy's forehead. What had happened to this child?

"Ah, Jack I see you meet Harry," said a soft voice behind him.

"Hey Jenny. His name is Harry? Is he the one you wanted me to meet?" Jack asked.

"Yes to both. We can talk in my office, bring your friends. Hey Harry would you like to come with me and your new friend to talk in my office?" Jenny asked the boy softly.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. She took his hand and lead them into her office. "Your books are in the same place sweetie."

"Sank oo" Harry said softly as he walked over to a low book case and sat on the floor to read on of the books .

To put the boy at ease Jack asked, "What can you tell me about this orphanage?"

Jenn said, "Well, I've been told that the house and the land surrounding it once belonged to this extremely rich old lady who loved children, and when she died, she wanted her house to be turned into an orphanage. Some of the kids here have already had their fair share of bad experiences."

"Ok, Jen tell me what you know about him."

"He came to use in the middle of November last year. Some one left this note with him," Jenn handed him the note.

Jack read the note:

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by a member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Was there an investigation when he got here?" Jack asked as he handed the back.

"Yes but they didn't find anything."

"So tell me about Harry," Jack said.

"Well he will be 2 in 4 months. He can read and is already potty trained. The older kids pick on him due to his speech and because when he gets upset weird things happen around him. The owners are starting to take an interest in him and that is never good."

Jenny told him just as a bell rang, "Harry go eat." They watched Harry put his book back an join the other children in the hall. "Ok, Jack, here is the situation. I don't trust the owners. I am here under orders to investigate them. While doing so I am also trying to get the at risk kids out of here. I haven't told my boss everything about Harry due to the fact I wont trust him to just anyone."

"What is it about this kid that requires such action?"

"Do you remember when I went to visit my cousin in England a few years ago?"

"Yeah, you said that it isn't safe over there with all the magical community at war. That took a lot to except. I mean I never even thought such things were really and to find out one of my best friends was raised in it was weird. Even though you cant due magic to see such things must have been amazing." Jack answered her with a grin.

"I don't doubt that," Jenn said with a grin. "On Halloween of last year the leader of the rebels attacked a family and killed the mother and father. The child survived a curse no one has ever survived before, and in doing so he destroyed the rebel leader know as Lord Voldemort. Now the entire society views the child as a hero. They call him the boy who lived. The magical community was told that the child was placed with his aunt at a undisclosed location. Harry is that child. I knew as soon as I saw the scar on his forehead. That is were the killing curse hit him."

"So you want him to have a normal live but also to have protection from the rebels,and his scar is that noticeable?" Jack clarified.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind raising a magical child?" Jenn confirmed.

"Not at all. He will just need training in both his magic and self defiance," Jack informed her.

"I can give you contact information so that you can start his magical training when he is ready, and I am sure you can handle the self-defense. Thank you, Jack, this means a lot to me. Now I will take you to Harry while I get the papers needed." Jenn said with gratitude.

Walking into the lunchroom they walked right over to Harry, and Jack sat down as Jenn told Harry that Jack would be spending some time with him while she went to deal with a few things.

"So Harry can I ask you a few questions?" Harry just nodded. "Ok, what do you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"Is there any thing you won't eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't feel like talking do you?"

Harry shook his head.

'Well how about a walk then and you can show me what you like to do here?" Jack asked.

"K" Harry replied quietly as he stood up.

"Aw ickle Harry has a playmate," one of the older children sneered. "Is he your _special friend _Harry?"

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself as big tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then ran out of the room. Jack glared at the teen before quickly following Harry. He found him under a tree in the far corner of the courtyard. Jack didn't even think when he grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him over onto his lap. He struggled a little at first, but when he felt that Jack wasn't going to let go, he just gave in, buried his face against Jack's chest and started to cry harder.

Jack did the only thing he could think of that moment and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, just letting him cry. He felt the little body shake by each sob that forced its way out and how his shirt got wet by Harry's tears. Softly he began to hum as he rocked the boy back and forth, soothingly caressing his soft hair. The melody was from a song his grandmother used to sing for him when he was a little boy. He didn't remember the words, but he would never forget the melody. He had always been calmed by it and hoped that the boy would be too.

After some time, Jack felt the boy relax a little and heard his crying subside. He took some deep breaths and lifted his head slightly so that he could dry his cheeks with the back of his hand before snuggling against Jack as close as he could get. Jack was a little surprised by this, but he felt that the boy needed it and therefore just hugged him close.

"Feeling better now, kid?" he mumbled in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

He looked down at Harry and suddenly he felt a great jolt in his heart. He didn't know how he knew it, but somehow, deep inside him, he just knew that Harry was the one. He was meant to become his son. There was no way Jack could let him go now. He was going to take him home, no matter what. He didn't care how many forms they had to fill or how many social workers they had to convince. Harry was going to be his.

"Harry, how would you like to go home with me as my son?" Jack asked quietly.

"waewee?" Harry asked .

"Really," Jack answered with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prodigy child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess**_

_**AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an out line or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Jack called Allison as he walked Harry back inside, "Hey, Allison have you contacted those families yet?"

"Not yet, Jack, why?" Allison asked.

"Don't. I will be taking him myself." Jack said with conviction.

"What brought on this change of mind?"

"After meeting him and finding out what I could about him, I feel very connected to and responsible for him," he explained.

"Alright I will have Zoe and SARAH prepare a room for him. What is his name? How old is he? What size cloths dose he ware?" She asked.

"Thanks Ally. His name is Harry. He will be 2 years old in 4 months, and we will deal with cloths when we get there so that you girls can see what looks good on him" Jack informed her.

"Alright then we will see you both when you get home," Ally said as she hung up.

"OK little man I still need to call your sister so that she can get started on your room. What would you like it to be?" Jack asked his soon to be son.

Harry looked at him confused. "What is your favorite color?"

"Gween," Harry answered.

"Ok and what do you like to do?" Jack asked.

"owdide," Harry said excitedly.

"You like going outside?"

Harry nodded.

"I noticed the books in Jenny's office. Do you like to read?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded.

"Cool so now I just need to call Zoe and tell her," Jack said as he took his phone out.

"Hi, Dad, how's the kid?" Zoe Carter asked.

"Hi Zoe, well that kid is soon to be your kid brother," Jack told her with a smirk.

"Eeeeeeeee…" Jack held the phone away from his ear at her squeal. "Dad that is so cool! What's his name? How old is he? Can I do his room? Can I ..."

"Zoe, Zoe," Jack interrupted his daughter. "His name is Harry; he will be 2 on July 31. Yes you could do his room. He likes green, being outdoors,

and reading. Get SARAH to help you."

"Ok dad see you when you bring him home. Love you," Zoe said.

"You too Zoe," Jack said before he hung up.

Jack brought Harry into the old shelter. Jack told Harry, "This is our house; we have a computer that helps us. The house has four bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, formal dining room, and a study. The only place that you are not allowed to go is the study. SARAH door," Jack said. The door swung open on command.

"Now your sister should be at school so let's go see what she and our friends did for your room, but first introductions. SARAH meet Harry my son, Harry meet SARAH our house," Jack said.

"Hello little Harry," SARAH greeted.

"HI Sawah,"

"He has been given the room next to Zoe's," SARAH said.

"Thank you SARAH. OK son lets go see your room,"

The room was nice and spacious. The walls sported a dazzling field with rolling green hills and dark green grass. The sky, which took up most of the wall and all the ceiling, was a dazzling cerulean blue with white wisps of clouds floating lazily by. Running, flying or grazing in this new scene were a dazzling array of animals: unicorns of all breeds, gryphon's of all types, phoenixes, large and small cats and other assortments that just seemed too numerous to count.

"You added a zebra!" Jack exclaimed in delight, pointing to the beast.

"Allison thought it would be beneficial to have some mundane animals as well as some magical ones." SARAH explained. "There was some trouble with picking out a room design, so Fargo installed holographic wall paper so that the design can be changed easily. One of the walls in the living room has also been changed to the holo-paper so that I can assist in his learning."

"Wow that's great, send everyone a Thank You email from us please SARAH," Jack instructed.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ**

"Hey Zoe come meet your new brother," Jack called as Zoe walked into the house.

"Cool," Zoe said as she reached them in the kitchen. "Hey little man my name is Zoe but you can call me whatever you like." Harry looked at her and held up his arms. Zoe picked him up and just snuggled him close. "Tomorrow a few friends of our will be helping us pick out some cloths and toys and things for you."

"Good, now we need to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," Jack told his children.

"K" Harry said quietly.

"Do you need to potty before we lay down?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded.

"Can I take him dad?" Zoe asked.

"If it is ok with Harry," Jack said looking at his son.

Harry nodded from Zoe's arms.

"Ok son..." Jack gave Zoe the diaper bag. "Now I am going to put these papers in my office and then we will lie down."

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prodigy child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess**_

_**AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an out line or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story.**_

**CHAPTER 4  
><strong>

"Zoe, Harry it's time for breakfast," he said getting up and getting himself and his new son ready to face a long day.

"Joe and Ali will meet us at your office so that we can take Harry shopping." Zoe informed her dad.

"Good make sure you get him a new car seat the one I brought him home in wont last much longer," Jack said as they prepared to leave. They were meeting at the door to the station by Ali and Jo. "Harry this is Jo Lupo and Alison Blake. They will take you shopping."

"Hi Harry," Alison greeted. Harry waived.

"Harry'" Jo greeted.

"OK, ladies. The only things I want you to definitely get Harry are Diapers, car seat, cloths, and whatever toys you want to get him but get him a few stuffed animals to match his room," Jack said.

"Not a problem," Jo said.

"Oh we are planning a homecoming party for Harry at your house tonight," Alison told Jack.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ **

Jack walked into his home and was greeted with a quiet chaos. Harry was asleep on the couch. Zoe was stinging boarders. Jo was setting up the music with SARAH. Ali had food prepared.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked quietly.

"Go take a shower and change everyone will be here in an hour." Ali told him.

"Ok be back in a bit," Jack said walking up the stairs.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ **

The party was just getting underway when Harry woke. He found himself in the middle of a bunch of adults being cooed over and petted like he was a new favorite pet. Of course any time the poor little guy managed to hide from the grown-ups he was found by the kids and dragged over to be peppered with questions on why he was with his new dad. Finally Harry had enough and after a bit of hunting, found his father, tugged on him till he was picked up then curled up in a little ball.

"Had enough, kiddo?" Jack asked in amusement as he shared a laughing look with the rest of the adults. He chuckled as Harry just nodded and

tried to borrow deeper into the embrace. "I think it's time for presents."

Harry Jack Harry Jack Harry Jack Harry Jack Harry Jack Harry Jack

When everyone was gone and Harry was in bed Zoe and Jack started to clean up with help from Ali. "Well we won't have to buy him much stuff to start most of his education."

"Yeah he ended up with the books for nearly all the subjects that we teach in our daycares," Ali said.

"Plus Fargo installed that teaching program, from the child development department, so that SARAH can teach him," Zoe added.

"I have already started running the program in his room," SARAH said. "He will learn as he sleeps."

"It's hard to believe all the weapons he received," Jack said packing them in a box. "There were 3 sets of little blunt daggers, a child sized crossbow and child sized long bow, with a full set of arrows. Jo even gave him a worn little wooden Katana and a short practice dummy."

"That was hers when she was little she had the dummy repaired while you were gone." Ali told him.

"On top of all the regular toys and stuff animals," Zoe said.

"After his birthday we will start his meditation training, it should help him later to control the magic." Jack said

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ **

**England**

As he sat in his office, full of whirling objects and interesting and rare books (and his 'pet' phoenix too), he was contently sucking on a lemon drop. He was pondering the Potter boy and his part to play in the future. True the boy would bring down Tom when he eventually returned but that would only be through Albus' guidance and talents as the boy's mentor. The boy was a weapon that must be controlled after all. He was the weapon's master. Not that that made it any easier to leave the boy with those muggles, but it was necessary.

Albus Dumbledore jumped at the sound of alarms blaring. He went deathly pale running over to one of the little glass snow globs on his book shelf. He left his office at a run after seeing it was shattered. Albus ran through the school thankful that it was class time. Upon reaching the apparition point the disappeared.

Albus reappeared in a small clearing in the park near Privet Drive. He ran all the way to number 4 privet drive only to see a young man and his wife about to leave with their daughter. Walking up to the couple, he asked, "Do you know where I could find the Dursley's?"

After looking at him with superstition, the man answered. "They moved out some time last autumn, and no they did leave a forwarding address.

Good Day." The man ushered his wife and daughter into the car and drove off.

Albus pulled out his wand and cast a few detection spells. What he discovered left him in shock.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ **

**Later in an unknown location**

Steeling himself, he set about to do the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to for a few more years to come: calling a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Within the hour, many of the Order's key members were assembled.

"I call this emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order," Albus Dumbledore said as he looked at the assembled people, but his usual twinkle wasn't there. "Silence!" All talk stopped. "Thank you," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry Potter has gone missing," the room exploded, "due in part to his aunt and uncle." All eyes turned to the Headmaster as silence filled the room.

Slowly, Moody approached the desk. "What are you babbling about, man? His relatives, you say?"

"I'm afraid so. They have disappeared as well." Molly wept as Minerva gasped. Dark looks were adopted by the men in the room. Even the usually jolly Flitwick looked a fright.

His hands in fists though hidden in his robes, Severus asked, "Surely this is some kind of a joke?" Voices rose as they too started asking questions.

"No joke. It is because I don't know where young Harry is that I called this meeting. We must find him and fast," Dumbledore explained.

"W'at abou' them wards you set up, Headmaster sir? Surely they woul' have told you," Hagrid reasoned.

"Sadly, I was in my office earlier today when an alarm went off. The snow globe I had used to represent the blood wards around Harry shattered."

"Have you tried his home?"

"Yes, I have. The people there don't know anything about the previous owners."

"The real estate agency?"

"Their records have burned last year. Accidental fire."

"What do we do Albus?" a redheaded pregnant woman asked.

"We do everything we can to try and find the Dursley's," There was a long silence in the room, while everyone wondered about the situation.

Looking outside his window, Albus Dumbledore muttered the question aloud. "Where in the hell is Harry Potter?"

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ **

_**Boy-who-lived Disappears**_

_A little under a year ago the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter, well-known fighters against He-who-must-not-be-named, were found dead in their ruined home late last night by Aurors who had been sent to check on reports of a blast in that area. It is believed that the Dark Lord came to kill them and their one-year-old son, Harry. Harry was taken to his muggle relatives later that same night. _

_Earlier in the week when an official from the Wizard Child Protection Department it was found that the home was empty. Unfortunately, the boy _

_was missing when the Aurors arrived, leading to speculation on where the child could be. Some believe that one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters has taken the child to raise as his own, and others think that Harry is dead._

_Albus Dumbledore, a good friend of the Potters and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has offered a reward leading to any information about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter. He stated that he did not believe that the Dark Lord was gone, but that his attack on the Potters has severely weakened him, and that he cannot currently threaten the wizarding world. He says that he also believes that the Potter boy is still alive somewhere. He is, however, quite concerned about the boy's disappearance. He stated that the Ministry of Magic should work hard to find the child and ensure his safety, as he is now entirely without family in the magical community._

_This reporter hopes the headmaster of Hogwarts is correct about the Dark Lord's disappearance, and that young Harry Potter is safe, wherever he is._

_Rita Skeeter, reporting for the Daily Prophet._


	5. Chapter 5

**Prodigy child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess**_

_**AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an out line or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story.**_

Chapter 5

Harry had been in Eureka for two months and he was growing and learning fast. He was having difficult with his meditation though.

"Harry you are supposed to be meditating not reading," SARAH said.

"It hard to 'editate when I have so much to learn," Harry said not even looking up from his reader.

"Harry meditation is something you need to learn as well, so if you don't put the reader down and start practicing I will turn it off," SARAH stated firmly.

"No," Harry continued to read. SARAH blacked the screen on his reader and he frowned and tapped it with his finger a few times. Harry then smiled as a spark came from his finger and turned the reader back on.

SARAH turned the reader back off and encrypted the programming, as she initiated a call to Jack and Alison.

"What's wrong SARAH?" Ali asked.

"I am here too Ali," Jack said.

"It's about Harry," SARAH said.

"Is he OK?" Jack asked.

"What happened?" Ali countered.

"He did his first magic today. He will need a teacher soon," SARAH explained.

"We need to get him tested first to see what would be the best way to go about his training," Ali said. "I will get one of our magi testers over to your house in about an hour and a half, Jack."

"OK I will pick Zoe up from school and meet you there," Jack said. "SARAH can you get snacks ready for everyone."

"I will contact The Café and have something sent over if that is ok?" SARAH asked.

"Sounds great," Jack said as the call was ended.


	6. adopted

This story is up for adoption. Sorry I was not able to continue my sisters stories I did not think my attempts did her stories justice. If you wish to adopt contact me and i will send you her notes and post your name.

This story is being adopted by RUGoing2writethat

u/3387809/


End file.
